Alvin's comedy hour
by CHIPMUNKSFORLIFE101
Summary: New summary Alvin has decided to take a break on singing and try out comedy he starts his own show called Alvins comedy hour rated T for adult language story will have equal amounts of TxE AxB and SxJ CGI version might discontinue it
1. Chapter 1

Alvin's comedy hour

Alvin sits backstage,waiting to go on. As the crowed enters the club Alvin looks out to see if anyone he knows had shown up. When everyone was seated and had their refreshments,the announcer walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Laughing hour club. We have a real big treat for all of you tonight." Alvin was pumping himself up for the show. "Without any further a due The Laughing hour proudly presents ALVIN SEVILLE!" The crowed roared and clapped when Alvin walked onto the stage.

"WHAT'S UP EVERYBODY!" Alvin shouted as he grabbed the mic off of its stand. The crowd cheered as he started to speak. "Well,to let y'all know. I recently got engaged to my longtime girlfriend." The crowd whistled and cheered. "Thank you. I know most of you single guys in the crowd tonight are saying to your self. What in the hell are you thinking?" The crowd chuckles.

"Tell ya the truth I was a little drunk and...Ok I was a lot drunk and I proposed." The crowd laughed at his joke as Alvin took a swig of his water. Before Alvin could tell his next joke. "HEY!" Alvin looked behind him and saw his fiancé coming towards him. "Uh oh,I'm in trouble." The crowd laughed and cheered as Brittany came up to Alvin,glaring at him the whole way.

Brittany looked out at the crowd and then back to Alvin. "To let you know dumbass,we were both drunk that night. You bent over and puked on my shoes,I asked if you were ok then you stand upright with a ring in your hands. You tried to ask me but you kept gagging so I just said yes. I felt sorry for you." Alvin's jaw dropped. The crowd laughed at the embarrassing story. "Hey...I couldn't remeber too much from that night. I had to be told what I did,and most of what I did I wish someone would have stopped me." Brittany glared at him. "Hey how was I supposed to know that the cocktail waitress wasn't a stripper? I do have to admit though she did do a damn good job dancing on the table." The crowd cheered and laughed at the story.

**This is the test run of this story** **I hope you all like it**


	2. Chapter 2 family issues

chapter 2 family time

The crowd went silent as Alvin talked to his fiancé.

After close to five minutes she left. Alvin walked up to the mic and took a deep breath.

"Ok sorry for that, family troubles."

"Speaking of family, how many of you out there have that one person in your family, that you wish wasn't a part of your family?"

Several people raised their hands.

"Ok good, you should know where I'm coming from then."

"Well to let you all know my brother Simon, decided that it would be a great idea to try and make some sort of love detector thingy, majigger.

The audience chuckled

"He got it done and decided to try it out on my fiancé, and guess what happened,"

Before he could say another word.

"GGGAAAHHHH! COME ON I NEED THOSE!"

The audience burst out laughing

"Yuup He got kicked in the nuts, and by the sounds of it he got it twice."

Alvin cringed and the audience laughed

Brittany came storming onto the stage

"Your brother just got a lesson in reproductive system!"

Alvin cringes as the audience laughed

"He learned that if you hit a man, or in this case a chipmunk in the nuts enough times he will eventually not be able to have any kids."

Alvin rose an eyebrow at this and the audience chuckled

"And how is this possible, if I may ask?"

Brittany smilled and pointed her thumb towards the back stage area

"Because he just caughed up his nuts!"

The audience lost it and laughed extremely hard

Alvin couldn't hold his laughter either. He started to cry he was laughing so hard

"That's my girl, she dosen't take any shit from anybody!"

Simon came stumbling onto the stage

"N...now listen h...h...here," he gasped for air holding his crotch

"That wasn't very nice, I was trying to get Jeanette with it, not you!"

Jeanette comes running out onto the stage after Simon

" AAAHHH! Help me!"

The audience cracked up laughing as Simon ran from Jeanette

Alvin looked at Brittany, then back to the audience

"Well, he gone!"

**there you have it chapter 2 I know it's short but that's the point the chapters will be like a real comedy show certain subjects will be different lengths please review and tell me what you thought of it and if you please check out my story THE PROTOTYPE ****  
**

**It is pretty good and tell me what you think of it as well thank you **

**Here is a little side thing for ya **

**Roses are red Simon's balls are blue treat your girl right or it could be you **


	3. Chapter 3 please read

Sorry for this I might discontinue this I feel like I'm not doing the best job on it and also feel as if I'm boring you the readers with this garbage if anyone wants to they can take it over but if not I will delete it I'm sorry for letting a lot of you down and apologize for this but I feel as if this story is crap then the rest of my stories are as well again I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4 decided to keep it going

Decided to keep it going

Ok thank you to the people who sent the kind reviews andI have decided to keep this story going oh and here is Alvin with a message Alvin... ALVIN!

Sorry ok to let everyone know this was acctualy a huge mega joke HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA we are so sorry for doing this but hey it is called Alvins comedy hour so it was bound to happen sooner or later hahahahahahahaha w...we...ar...are

Ok I'll take it from here take a breath AL like Alvin said we couldn't resist but it was his idea ANYWHO please don't be mad it was harmless fun and thank you to all of you who have stuck with us through this you all are the best


	5. Chapter 5 chipette issues and weird love

"Well I don't know about you people out there, but I'm not eating chili dogs anymore." The last time I ate a chili dog Dave called Hazmat.

The crowd laughed and clapped

It's true, I was walking outta the bathroom...

The crowed chuckled

Now don't beat me to the funny part,

The crowed laughed as Alvin gave a semi-stern face

But I came outta the bathroom and about three minutes later, Dave walked in. And what he said when he entered was the most funniest thing I have ever heard!

"ALVIN YOU LITTLE TURD! I'M GONNA FLUSH YOU DOWN THE DAMN TOILET YOU STINKIN' SMELLY LITTLE SHIT!

The crowd roars with laughter while Alvin takes a sip of water.

My fiancé is on her monthly right now, and to let you know; you think you human girls are bad!

The crowd laughs as Alvin jumps up onto the stool.

IT'S NOT FUNNY...she turns into Satan!

I walked into our bedroom, just to change my hoodie! She's sitting on the bed and as soon I walk by her this is what she said "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The crowd laughed, some people even started crying from laughing so hard,!

Alvin walked to the back stage area;

Moments later he returned with what looked to be a rag.

The crowed watches as Alvin hops up on to a stool.

He lays the rag down and then jumps back down.

He looks out at the crowd and points to the stool.

If anyone is wondering, that's the rag that when Brittany turns into the devil I set about twenty to thirty of those things all over the house.

The crowd stayed silent

She's always leaving a trail behind her wherever she goes. And sometimes it looks like someone was murdered!

The crowd chuckled.

One day Dave walked into the living room and looked down on the carpet. I was sitting on the couch watching some t.v. when Dave walks up to and asks

"Uh...hey Alvin, did someone spill juice on the floor or did Brittany try to cut your tail off again?"

The crowd snickered at the story.

Yeah but, *sighs*

You know that when ever you hear a chipmunk cry, it's because his girlfriend denied him sex...AGAIN!

The crowd chuckled and some people laughed.

My poor brother Simon and his girlfriend Jeanette have a very strange way showing each other love. One day I was walking through the living room, and just happened to hear noises coming from the basement.

Being the curious munk that I am, I walked down the steps and saw the most terrifying thing!

MY BROTHER AND HIS GIRL WERE BUTT NAKED SHOVING TEST TUBES IN PLACES THAT THINGS JUST DON'T BELONG IN!

The crowd roared with laughter as Alvin took a sip of water from his water bottle.


End file.
